A Pikachu Created
by FMASins
Summary: Ash was a trainer who lost a pokemon, and was desperate to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**As you read this FanFic. you may notice that the background of the characters is not part of the videogame, nor the anime. I have rewritten their backstories to create a more interesting story. Thank you.**

"No!" Ash screamed as he watched the Garchomp rip the head off of his favourite friend. Pikachu. He sank to his knees bound in the chains that Giovanni had placed him in. He was only twelve years old that day.

Pikachu had been a present. After Ash was born, his parents felt he needed a companion. They talked to their neighbor, the pokémon professor, Prof. Oak. Oak recommended the popular one, Pikachu. Ash was ecstatic when he had received Pikachu. He would always be talking to him and playing with him. His parents knew it was a good choice. They weren't surprised that when Ash turned ten, he decided to keep his best friend at his side for the journey to complete the Pokédex.

Ash would always go in strong with Pikachu and the opponents noticed how close Ash was to Pikachu. It was as if Pikachu was one with Ash.

Only two years ago. Ash sobbed as Giovanni walked toward him, cackling. "Your little "friend"s head would look wonderful upon a pike right by my desk." Giovanni said. Ash looked up. He faced those cold, emotionless eyes. Ash was scared. He had just seen his best friend's head completely ripped off. Blood was still pouring out of the head and body. Pikachu's mouth lay open, as if he was saying "Pika…". The eyes had lost their playful light. "Are you sad?", Giovanni sneered, "it was only a worthless pokémon. There are hundreds in the world." Ash held in his anger, but he couldn't control his sobs. Eventually, he couldn't even hold in his anger. He let it out. Into words, cries, and just silence. "You bastard!" Ash yelled. Giovanni smiled. This kid was going to pay for what he had done. Team Rocket had lost thousands all because of this kid and his pokémon. Giovanni reached for the knife he had been holding in his jacket, ever since the kid had, accidentally, caused the death of his daughter, Mary. Pikachu's Thunderbolt had struck Mary in the chest, right at the heart. Giovanni didn't care if it was an accident. Ash had gotten away with it, but now, now he would pay. The knife gleamed in the light. Ash looked down. He knew that he was going to be killed. He had been meddling around in business that was very dangerous. Giovanni raised the knife and then plunged it into Ash's neck. Blood spurted out, and Giovanni laughed like he was at the greatest comedy of all time. But his celebration was short lived. Police broke into the room, immediately shooting and incapacitating Giovanni. An ambulance rushed to the scene, and quickly brought Ash to the hospital. The paramedics tried asking him his name, where he lived, or who his parents were, but all they heard was, "No, not him.". Ash was immediately treated, but doctors knew that the damage to the brain was irreparable.

"Ash, honey, would you like some soup?" Ash's mother asked him. Ash didn't reply, as usual. He had the mental stability of a four year old. This was different though. He usually was watching television, or just lying on the floor, but this time he was huddled around something. His mother only dismissed it as a little plaything, as if Ash really was a four year old. She left to heat up soup and Ash ran outside. He had already dug up the dead body of his original Pikachu. He was killing live ones to try and bring his best friend back. "Pika, wake up, Pika." Ash kept muttering to himself. He only caught the wild ones. He didn't want his best friend to be taken away. He only need a few last pieces. But he wanted his friend to really talk. After dinner, when his parents were sleeping he walked in and ripped out their vocal cords. He did this calmly, with his safety scissors that were by his bed. With blood pooling onto the floor, Ash walked back to his room. He took of the blanket on his bed and placed the vocal cords into the thing that he used to call his best friend. He stapled him up, "like a good doctor", Ash thought. He waited, and after about three hours, he heard a noise on his bed. "_Ash? Help me…._" the creepy voice drowned out, as a foot tall creature fell out of Ash's bed. It stumbled toward him, and collapsed into Ash's arms. Ash smiled, his friend was awake again.


	2. Chapter 2

"_How old is this one?" "Fourteen, but he's a little messed up in the head" " 'Course he is. I always get sticked with the psychos and retards." "Well maybe this case can get you famous. This kid had a pokemon from Professor Oak. He knew the old man." "Shit. How'd the kid get lucky with that?" "Something with his father, I think." "Alright, well, I guess I'd better go in and ask some questions." "Yeah, good luck with that."_

Ash watched as the detective walked into the interrogation room. He didn't like this room. It reminded him of the hospital. Sterile. Cold. The guards, unfeeling. The detective seemed, while hesitant, somewhat eager to speak to him. Ash observed the detective as he pulled out a chair from the opposite side of the steel table that Ash was handcuffed to. He knew he couldn't tell the police the truth. It was too dangerous. If he told them what he was doing, why he killed his parents, they might take his friend away. He was not going to let that happen. He was not going to lose his friend a second time. "Okay kid", the detective started to say, "I'm going to ask you some questions. Is that alright with you?". Ash nodded. "Okay. So I understand that you knew the professor?" Ash nodded again. "Alright, well, how'd you meet him? He was a very famous man, you know." the detective stated. Ash simply just said "Worked with dad." "OK, how did it come to you having a pokemon? Having such a dangerous creature? How did you get this...uh-", the detective's voice trailed off as he searched the file for the information. "Pikachu", Ash's voice suddenly blurted out, "He is- was a pikachu". Ash quickly corrected himself, hoping the detective wouldn't notice. "Yeah, I see that here. So, how did you happen to have this Pikachu?". "I dunno. I've had him since I was a baby." This, the detective took note of. Not the fact that Ash had the creature as a child, although that had seemed strange to the detective, but the clear cut sentences Ash was forming. The detective had been told that Ash was a slow in the head, mentally retarded, incapable of saying things, that the trauma of the event had rendered him as useless as a toddler. "Okay, Ash," the detective said, "let's get down to why you're here now. What happened at home? Why were the throats of your parents slit open, and their vocal cords and larynx pulled out?" Ash looked down at his handcuffed wrists. He felt his face growing hot, his eyes filling with tears. He hadn't wanted to hurt his parents. But that voice. The voice told him that the only way to bring back his friend, was to take the lives of another living being. The lives of his parents. To place a piece of them inside his friend. And what would be better, than getting my friend to talk, Ash thought. He couldn't let the detective know. Ash took a deep breath, looked up at the man sitting across from him, and said "I don't know. I had a nightmare, and wanted my mommy. Then I found them like that in their bed." The detective sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well then let's look back to what happened two years ago. I know this may be a traumatic event for you to remember, but can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you? I know Giovanni is dead, but anyone who worked for him? Anyone who is related to him? Do you know of anyone who would want you or your parents dead?" Ash sat silently for a bit, contemplating the question. Thinking of anyone he could pin the murders on. "No" Ash said softly. "Then I suppose you're free to go" the detective said, as he reached across the table to unlock the handcuffs. "If you think of anything, or if anything happens, call the station immediately" the detective said. Ash left the building, feeling as though he was now free. He was fourteen, he could go out on his own now. He could be free. All he had to do was go home, pack his things, and get Pikachu. He walked home, barely containing his excitement. He had fooled his parents for 2 years, fooled everyone. And now, he could go about his revenge. Giovanni never would have caught him if it weren't for those two shits, Jessie and James. And their little sidekick Meowth. Ash was going to get his revenge on them, one way, or another. But as he walked up the little path to his home, he thought that something felt different. After cautiously entering the house, he walked into the living room, and felt fear and anger fill his heart.

Giovanni was admiring a piece of artwork on the mantle above the fireplace. He turned around, flashed his phosphorescent teeth, "Hello, Ash." He said.


End file.
